White Chocolate Roses
by Hieis3rdKitty
Summary: the spirit detectives have to pertect a puppet master who turns out to be Kurama's neighbor And if that's not enought for you, your fav. little fire demon Hiei falls in love! Read more here in WCR! PLEASE LEAVE COMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry fellow readers the first chapters short. Too bad, oh well, please read and enjoy.

Chapter 1

"I think that's the last of them." Kuwabara sighed.

"Okay, I'm going home. I'll see you later. " Kurama said as he started o walk away.

"Kay, bye." Yusuke replied.

Hiei fallowed Kurama.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked quickly.

"I don't feel good, I suppose." Kurama said.

"Hm" Hiei sighed.

They walked along in silence till Hiei decided he needed to be somewhere else.

"Hay get better okay." Hiei said before leaving.

Walking up to his house he noticed a moving truck at the house next door.

"Suichi, dear, please take these cookies to our new neighbors it's my turn to welcome the neighbors. I'm sending you." Minamino-san smiled softly as she stopped Kurama at the door.

"Okay" Kurama said before being herded towards the neighbors house.

Kurama knocked on the door.

"Nami! Door!" A guy yelled.

A dark-redhead answered the door.

"Hello misses." Kurama started.

"Hi, I'm Nami Mizuki, you must be the neighbor…from the house next door, right?" Nami smiled.

"I'm Suichi Minamino, how did you…?" Kurama said surprised.

"I watched you come over. So what do you need?" Nami's silver eyes were instantly caught on the cookies.

"These are for you." Kurama said quickly.

"What is your plan? Trying to buy my sister with cookies? We don't want your cookies!" A boy yelled his silver hair brushed Nami's face as he placed his arm around Nami pulling her into him away from the red haired man.

"But, _I_ want the cookies." Nami pouted.

"Welcome to the neighbor hood." Kurama said placing the cookies down on the ground.

Nami bit the silver haired man's arm making him let go; she ran out to Kurama who was now walking away.

"Wait, don't listen to Shadow, do you go to this school?" Nami asked as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Yes I do." Kurama replied.

"Good, can I walk to school with you?" Nami asked.

"Sure." Kurama smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Nami smiled as she hugged Kurama.

"I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama said before leaving.

Next day

"She's your neighbor? Lucky." Kuwabara sighed.

Yusuke started laughing.

"_What?_ She didn't know where the school was." Kurama defended.

"_Right,_ keep telling yourself that." Yusuke Laughed.

"She scares me, it's like I've seen her before." Kurama sighed.

"I did get a weird feeling from her when I sat by her in the first block and I had a feeling of suffocation…I can't explain it better than that." Kuwabara said.

"Odd." Yusuke said as the bell rang.

-After school-

"Botan, what's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Can you look out for a cat demon? She's in human form. Her name is…" Botan started.

END OF CHAPTER

Bloody notes:

I told you it's short. Who do you figure it is? It's so obvious for me. Just wait you'll see.

Bye-Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I _knew_ she wasn't human!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I knew I've seen her before; Nami the puppet master…. her name comes from the fact she can control people at will." Kurama said softly.

"So where is she?" Yusuke asked.

"She's over there." Kuwabara pointed to the red hair girl at the gate.

"Your not going to confront her are you?" Kurama asked quickly as Yusuke stood.

"Yes _I am._" Yusuke replied.

"Just be careful, I don't trust her." Kurama sighed knowing he couldn't change Yusuke's mind.

Yusuke walked to Nami who was shuffling through her messenger-bag.

"Hay." Yusuke said.

"Hi, Urameshi is it?" Nami smiled nicely.

"I know who you are…" Yusuke started.

"Can we maybe talk later? My job starts soon." Nami said looking at her watch.

"Nami the puppet master." Yusuke finished.

"Don't kill me!" Nami cried covering her head and falling to her knees,

"I swear I'll go back. I swear just don't kill me!"

"No, Nami, calm down I'm here because Koenma wants to talk to you." Yusuke explained.

"Oh…well why didn't you say so? Hey can we, by any chance talk this time tomorrow today's work." Nami smiled standing up.

"Um, okay." Yusuke replied surprised by her reaction.

"Okay now might you know where...never mind I'll find it my self." Nami sighed before she walked away.

"You sure it's her?" Yusuke asked.

"Her reaction says yes." Kurama paused, "She's just lucky she's a puppet master."

"What is a puppet master and why is she so lucky to be one?" Kuwabara asked.

"A puppet master's a half breed demon that was born with a power to control humans and demons. If she dies it's passed to a non-half-breed baby. We can't kill her, so it's Koenma's last choice." Kurama said.

"Oh." Kuwabara sighed.

"Anyway I must be going." Kurama smiled walking away. But still why did she react the way she did? No defending, or attacking. She begged... it's un-demon-ish.

Kurama just walked through town for some time.

He passed a floral shop to see Nami through the window.

He walked into the shop.

"May I help you? Daisies are in this month." Nami smiled as she turned around.

"Your a _florist_?" Kurama asked.

"No, I'm a waitress. My brother is sick and needed me to take care of his shop." Nami replied.

"A waitress. Where at?" Kurama smiled.

"In a stuorippu-goya (strip club) but that's just between _you and me okay_?" Nami said softly.

"Aw, you're a stripper?" Kurama asked.

"_No_, I'm a _waitress_ at the strip club. Though you'd never tell by my personality." Nami giggled.

Kurama agreed.

"So what can I get you or are we going to talk forever?" Nami asked.

"I'll take a red rose." Kurama replied.

"Ok." Nami giggled.

"Why exactly did you react like that way, back at school? Why not defend your self?" Kurama asked.

She rang up the rose and handed it to Kurama.

"How much is it?" Kurama asked.

"Free." Nami smiled.

Then she took off her apron, hung it up, and dragged Kurama out of the shop.

"You see…I can't control my powers it's too close to rage. It scares me and I just prefer not to fight sometimes. I know I'll have to eventually, but for now, I choose to dream." Nami said softly.

"You know dreaming won't help you." Kurama replied.

"I know." Nami smiled.

They walked down an alley to a door. Nami smiled at the redhead beside her.

"Time for _you_ to leave." Nami said as she took off her shirt.

Kurama stared at her blankly surprised she's taking off her shirt. Under the shirt was a white corset top. Nami glanced over at him while stuffing the school top in the messenger bag at her side.

"_What_? I wouldn't have done that, with you right there, if I had nothing under it. _Jeez_, with you lookin' at me like that gives me the _gizzies_." Nami shivered,

"Anyway dear you have to go time for me to get to work."

"Bye then." Kurama smiled.

"Kay later good buddy." Nami said nicely before she walked down the ally to a door. She knocked on it and the door opened. She smiled and greeted the man, then walked in.

Kurama walked away as the man looked over at him and shut the door.

-Next day at Koenma's office thingy-

"Hiei meet Nami. Nami, Hiei." Koenma said nicely.

Hiei looked up at Nami as she walked over to him and sat down.

"Nice view you have from over here. Nice to meet you, love your hair." Nami said nicely

"You _smell_ nice." Hiei said quietly.

"Thank you, so do _you_." Nami smiled.

"Mind if I sit here by you?"

"No" Hiei replied.

"What _happened_ to Hiei?" Kuwabara asked Kurama softly.

"Anyways, Nami we cant let you get caught buy the demons again. So you are to be watched over by the detectives." Koenma started.

"Fine, but I stay in my own home." Nami sighed.

"Okay." Koenma replied. "But Hiei will have to live with you."

"Wait, I can't just bring a _guy_ into the house. My brother would _kill_ me! It's not like he's a _puppy_!" Nami yelled.

"I know Nami, but..." Koenma replied.

There was a silence as Nami leaned against Hiei's shoulder.

"Would you _like_ to follow me home?" Nami asked softly.

"Um... sure." Hiei sighed.

"So is that it? Can I go now? I'm missing time at the shop." Nami asked.

"Yes that is all, you may leave." Koenma sighed.

-Later-

"Nami it's been two weeks now when is that punk going?" Shadow asked before taking a bit out of his bagel.

"Till Koenma figures out what he's going to do with me. Be happy you've not lost me, yet." Nami sighed.

"Yeah you like him here because _little Namily_ has a _crush_." Shadow teased.

"How did you know?" Nami asked stealing a bit of Shadows bagel.

"The way you act when you're near him. That happy attitude you have, when he's around. You're never that happy around other people. Plus I read your dairy." Shadow smirked.

"You _little_..." Nami jerked her head to see Hiei watching them.

"_Uh-oh_." Shadow said quickly.

Nami blushed then ran up the stairs.

Hiei, surprised, started to run after her before being stopped by Shadow.

"Do you love her?" Shadow asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Hiei snapped.

"Because I need to know if your just messing with my sister." Shadow replied coldly.

"Yes I do love her." Hiei said softly as shadow let him go.

The two walked up stairs to see Nami fall to the floor form the end of a sword. The crimson red blood pooled around her body.

Out of anger Hiei cut the demon, now standing over her, in half.

Hiei bent down over Nami.

"Move" Shadow yelled as he ripped his shirt.

"He placed it over the wound but the red liquid wouldn't stop nor would the tears now flowing down Hiei's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nami woke to Hiei staring at her. He seemed lost in thought. She sat up and tried to stand where she fell to the floor and started to cough up blood.

Hiei snapped out of it and tried to help her up but she pushed him away.

"Nami are you okay." Hiei asked as Nami stood and winced in pain.

"Peachy, just peachy." Nami growled walking slowly to the door.

"Nami your awake? You're bleeding." Shadow said surprised from the doorway.

"No, I'm _sleep-walking_." Nami said sarcastically as she pushed him out of the way.

"Suichi's here, Hiei." Shadow sighed.

Nami walked in slowly with towels in hand. She fell to the floor where she had coughed up blood and started cleaning up the red liquid.

The three watched her blankly.

"What haven't you ever seen a girl clean up her own blood before?" Nami snapped.

She stood and then winced as a jolt of pain went through her back.

"Nami sit down." Kurama said quickly.

"No, now I have to go down stairs." Nami replied.

"Why down stairs? Your not going anywhere if that's what your thinking." Shadow said nicely.

"If I get any hungrier my stomach will be heard 'round the world." Nami laughed.

"What do you want to eat?" Shadow asked nicely.

"Toast, chips, and pixie sticks." Nami sighed, "You make me feel pathetic."

Shadow laughed and left the room.

"At least your not dead." Kurama smiled.

"Like you two care or not I'm just something your forced to watch over." Nami growled.

Hiei stood and walked out of the room.

I knew you liked her, Hiei. Kurama thought, "That's not true."

So what if I do, you heard her we're nothing to her! Hiei replied.

"_Right_, sure." Nami sighed.

"It's hard for him, you know. To see you in this condition when he could have stopped it." Kurama sighed.

"Oh why is that?" Nami asked softly.

"Because he likes you." Kurama explained.

"So you think it's funny to tease me?!" Nami yelled in disbelief.

"No it not a joking, Nami." Kurama said softly.

Nami started to blush and then walked to the doorway.

She looked at Hiei who was sitting in the hallway staring at the floor.

"Hiei…" Nami said softly walking over to him she sat down beside him.

Nami grabbed Hiei by the jaw and kissed him.

At the same time Shadow came up the stairs.

"Nami!" Shadow growled.

Nami jerked and looked blankly at Shadow.

"I like you to." Nami whispered softly in Hiei's ear.

"Excuse the intrusion but Koenma wants to see you." Botan giggled.

-At Koenma's office thingy-

"What happened to Nami?" Koenma asked.

"Nuffin' happened… I fell, yeah fell." Nami lied.

"_Okay._" Kuwabara said.

"So anyways we have two demons that are attacking people that go near this wooded area. We need you to handle it." Koenma said quickly.

"Okay." Yusuke replied.

"Nami you stay with me." Botan smiled.

"Okay." Nami smiled.

They watched the spirit-detectives leave and then Botan shape shifted into a man who grabbed Nami and shimmered away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think that's the last of them, now to the inside."

"I can't believe we were tricked by a shape shifter." Kuwabara said.

"I can't believe we have to save Nami, can't she defend herself?" Yusuke replied.

Hiei growled at the words.

Yusuke laughed at Hiei's response.

They made it inside to an arena where they saw Nami was fighting a Fire demon.

Though she was at the time trapped in a wall of purple flames. Suddenly the wall went down and the Nami fell to the ground.

NAMI!!! Hiei thought quickly.

The light shined on her pale white face making her blood drenched cheek shimmer.

"She's down." The announcer laughed. "But what's this she's rising to her feet!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the battered Nami changed in to a black cat demon. Her long black hair swayed in front of her face and her breathing was hard. Then smelling the air she looked longingly at the spirit detectives and a stream of blood ran down her chin.

The other demon snapped her back to the fight.

"So you want to fight? I'll fight." Nami growled.

"Finally I thought you were just go to _stand_ there." The demon yelled.

"Puppet string control!" Nami cried.

"What I can't move!" The demon said as Nami grinned.

"Yes…I know." Nami said as she charged towards the demon then clawed into him quickly.

She started to laugh as the next guy came out.

"Good" Nami smiled evilly.

"That's not Nami is it?" Kuwabara asked.

She turned and ran at her opponent.

He stumbled back.

"Why waste time? Die!" Nami laughed.

She clawed into him coldly.

Nami stared up at them as her opponent lay dieing.

A dark man in a black cloak greeted the detectives.

"Give Nami to us." Yusuke said quickly.

"Who? Oh you mean the puppet master? No… though we've always wanted a spirit detective to fight with, let alone four." The man laughed he was quick and placed rings around the four detective's heads.

"Your under my control now." The man laughed, "Now fallow the nice guards to your holding cells. Put them next to the puppet master."

Hiei woke to Nami sitting be side him. The smell of blood emitted off her. The bars separating them didn't seem to exist. The other spirit detectives lay in separate cells, asleep.

"Nami are you okay?" Hiei asked softly.

"Yes just fine," Nami smiled wiping the tears away. "You passed out. Your awake so you're next to fight."

"Why aren't you sleeping then?" Hiei asked.

"I don't wear a halo. That thing around your head is a halo. I'll willingly go to fight, they aren't sure about the detectives." Nami sighed.

"Hm." Hiei sighed.

"It's two battles at a time no weapons just powers." Nami explained. "Fight to the death and then your back here."

Hiei watched as they came and lead Nami to a room.

Two other guys took Him to the arena.

-In the room-

"Nami I heard how much you love this one so I'm going to let you see him die." The shady man smirked.

"Ryo I don't like you and I'll never like you so stop trying to keep me to your self." Nami growled.

"But you are mine; my pet that is so get use to it." Ryo smiled as he drew a black magic rose from his jacket.

Nami looked at it with disgust.

"Fine don't be nice I can't take that." The man said kissing Nami on the cheek.

Nami walked closer to the window.

"Let us go Ryo." Nami stated nicely.

"On one condition. You fight me….if you lose you become my mate if you win you and your little friends will leave." Ryo grinned.

"Fine." Nami smiled.

The fight was moved to the arena and after falling a few times Nami used puppet control and won.

The spirit detectives and Nami were led to the door and left.

"You'll be mine Nami." Ryo yelled.

"Puppet crusher!" Nami yelled

There was a loud crack of bones as Ryo fell to the floor.

-at Nami's house-

"Will you…maybe…how do I put this…go out for diner or something." Hiei asked softly as Nami sat on the couch looking out the window.

"Like a date?" Nami replied.

"Yes I think." Hiei mumbled.

"Fine" Nami said nicely, "Takes you forever to ask don't it."

The two went bed and in the darkness Nami smiled happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nami!" Kuwabara yelled as Nami tried to sneak away with his cat.

"What…yes the coats new don't you like it I do." Nami smiled innocently.

"What? No! You give back Eikichi!" Kuwabara roared.

"But, but, Eikichi and me we're like buddies, we're like…like peanut butter and bananas! You know, she wont admit it but she loves me." Nami nodded to herself.

"I don't care! Give her back! Kurama, Hiei's cat wont give Eikichi back!" Kuwabara yell.

"Shhhh, you're going to scare her." Nami shushed him.

She laid the cat on the bed and she started to leave.

The cat meowed at Nami so Nami turned and meowed back. Soon they were in a conversation that only they understand.

Yusuke started to laugh as the two mewed back and forth.

Finally Botan who called for every one, interrupting their conversation.

"What were you talking about?" Kurama asked as they stood and waited for Koenma.

"You" Nami grinned.

"Do you do that a lot?" Kurama whispered.

"What talk to cats or talk about you?" Nami asked.

"Talk to cats." Kurama asked.

"As often as I can find one. They don't like talking that often, they love making fun of humans." Nami sighed.

"Nami, you'll stay here until they come back from their mission." Koenma said as he walked in.

"Okay." Nami smiled, "Where have you been?"

"Bathroom you nit-wit." Koenma replied.

"Fine but can you blame a girl for making sure your really you?" Nami growl.

They got their mission and left to complete it.

"So you're planning to freeze me? Will I be cold?" Nami asked softly.

"I suppose so at first but it will only be for a while, you'll be in a sleep state." Nami replied.

"Oh good." Nami sighed.

-Later-

"Nami are you okay." Kurama asked as he opened the front door to a bleeding Nami.

"Yeah I had a run in with an old friend, can I maybe ask you to help fix me up. I don't want to let Hiei see me like this." Nami asked softly.

"Um, sure." Kurama said motioning her in.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Nami sighed following him to the bathroom.

"Oh it no inconvenience." Kurama said taking out a cloth and some gaws.

Stopping the bleeding his mom walked in to see who it was.

"Suichi who is she…what happened." Ms Minamino asked.

"She's my friend Nami. She was beaten up." Kurama replied.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to do this and if I come home like I was my brother would kill me." Nami sighed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's okay." She smiled at Nami as she looked at her outfit.

Nami was in a bloody white blouse and a green plaid mini skirt and high heels.

Nami blushed embarrassed by the look on Kurama's mother's face.

"There you go Nami." Kurama shield.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Your so sweet Suichi-san." Nami smiled as she gave Kurama a hug then left.

Nami walked home quickly slipped past the front door but was stopped by Hiei.

"Nami welcome home you're later than normal." Hiei stated.

"Yes I got stopped with pay." Nami said trying to hide the cut on the side of her face.

"Are you okay." Hiei asked.

"Yes peachy," Nami lied as she walked away to her room.

In the hurry of walking away a red rose fell out of her messenger back.

Hiei picked it up and walked slowly to Nami's room.

The light was out though in the darkness Nami cried softly.

She cried her self softly to sleep; when Hiei was sure was a sleep he snuck in to her room and placed the rose on the foot of the bed.

"What is wrong?" Hiei whispered softly.

Hiei noticed the bandage on the side of her face hidden partially by her red hair.

"Nami…" Hiei sighed as left the room.

-The next morning-

Hiei woke to find, he was being held down by someone.

He opened his eyes to two sharp silver eyes staring down at him.

"Nami get off." Hiei said deeply. Nami held his wrists down so he couldn't push her off.

"What were you doing in my room last night!?" Nami growled.

"Nami I…" Hiei started.

"What!? YOU WHAT!?" Nami yelled as a tear slipped down her face.

"Nami you dropped a rose. I was just putting it in your room." Hiei said softly. "Now get off."

"You know you like it." Nami giggled as she let go of his wrists and got up.

"Who is he?" Hiei asked.

"Who?" Nami asked.

"The guy you're going out to meet every night." Hiei said coldly.

"I'm going to work it's just a old friend of mine saw me on the way there." Nami replied.

"Was he the one that gave you that scratch?" Hiei questioned.

"What if he did? What would you do…go beat him up or something it wont change anything so stay out of it!" Nami snapped before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked softly.

"Yes I'm just fine." Nami sighed.

"Nami since you feel like talking what's the answer to number 20?" The teacher said loudly.

"One moment." She looked at her paper and then laughed. "Three."

"No it's twenty-five." The teacher replied. "Pay more attention."

"What your wrong!" Nami yelled.

"Do you want to go to the principals office Ms. Mizuki?" the teacher snapped.

"Fine, but when you find you're wrong I want an apology!" Nami said standing up and gathering her things.

"If I make an observation. Nami's right, you got your answer by putting in parenthesis."

"Oh my mistake, please sit down Nami." The teacher said softly.

"Apology." Nami said quickly.

"Your right I'm sorry now sit down."

"I hate math." Nami sighed as the bell rang.

"I'll see you in a little bit I have to go to my locker." Kurama said standing.

"Okay." Nami smiled.

Nami walked out of the room and was stopped by three girls.

"Move." Nami demanded.

"What's wrong with your face?" the first girl asked in a snobby voice.

"Nothing but in a moment there's going to be two broken noses and someone's going to need stitches if you don't move. I'm pointing that in your direction." Nami growled.

The leader of the three pulled of the bandage as Nami jerked away.

"I knew it." The girl laughed.

Nami grrred.

"Nami calm down" Kurama yelled as he was walking up, Nami was shaking out of anger.

"Oh look she's gonna cry." One girl laughed.

Nami let her messenger bag drop to the floor in front of Kurama.

""Cry? No I'm passed crying." She walked up to the first girl grabbed her hair and threw her into the second girl.

"So you find humor in my pain? I sure find humor in yours!" Nami yelled.

She kicked the third girl in to the wall and then picked up her messenger bag.

"Go laugh at each others pain." Nami yelled walking away.

"Nami what was that? That's…" Kurama started.

"See I use to cry till I broke up with him, then it pissed me off. I always seem to do shit like that. I'm going to be suspended for a while." Nami sighed.

"What do you mean broke up…he's your ex boyfriend?" Kurama asked.

"Yes my old friend is my ex. He was abusive so I broke up with him but that dirt bag wont leave me alone." Nami sighed.

"Nami Mizuki!" The principal said loudly.

"I'm gone don't worry." Nami replied.

"No, no, come with me." The man said nicely.

"What's with that?" A brown haired boy asked Kurama as her watched her walk away.

"She's probably being suspended for betting up three girls today."

"Suichi is it true that you're going out with Nami?" The boy asked softly.

"_No_." Kurama laughed.

"Then why do you hang out _ALL_ the time?" The boy continued.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"My name's James, I'm a second year and the president of Nami's fan-club." James smiled.

"Nami has a fan club…wow." Kurama said surprised.

"What why would she not ? Who wouldn't love my Mizuki-san? Why _ARE_ you always with her?" James asked.

"Because she's going out with my best friend, and she's my friend." Kurama sighed and started to walk away.

"One more thing may I hang out with you and Nami?" James asked.

"I suppose so." Kurama said nicely.

"So what did he want?" Yusuke asked as he poked at the cut on Nami's face making her mad.

"Stop it!! Oh they didn't like the fact that I was bleeding on my uniform…too _different_ for them I think. I hate school." Nami sighed softly, "So why again do I have a follower?"

"James wanted to hang out with you." Kurama said trying not to laugh.

"Nii-san your crazy for a smart guy." Nami giggled.

"When did you start calling him nii-san?" Yusuke asked.

"Yesterday." Nami smiled.

"You're her actual big brother?" James asked, "I should have known your both smart, have fan clubs, and you're both good looking, Nami's prettier though. It's so obvious."

"Right" Yusuke said softly.

"I have a fan club? AWSOME," Nami smiled. "So this is how popularity feels. I don't feel any different."

"Why'd you not be popular?" James replied.

"Well I've always been ignored, when I was being noticed I was being called a hor because of me the teachers were in on it so…" Nami said as she saw a guy across the street. "Hide me Suichi stand in front of me."

Kurama surprised by her order moved in front of her but not soon enough.

A tall man with brown hair came over to them.

"Nami don't try to hide." The man said.

Nami peeked around Kurama to look at the man then shoved her head in to the bottom of Kurama's back.

"Nami that _hurts_. Who are you?" Kurama asked softly.

"I'm Rin who are you? Move out of the way." The man's ice blue eyes pierced through Kurama as Kurama's acid green eyes glared back.

"Nami's not here right now!" Nami said softly.

"Nami I need to talk to you." Rin smiled nicely.

"Well she apparently doesn't want to talk to you." Kurama growled.

"Wait," Nami stood shaking in fear. "Lets go talk."

Nami and Rin walked away to an alley not far away.

"Who do you think he is?" Yusuke asked softly.

"I don't know exactly but my guess is the guy who gave Nami that cut." Kurama replied.

"James you should go home now." Yusuke said.

"Um okay. I'll see you later." James said before he stood and left.

Kurama and Yusuke listened as the two had started talking.

"A rose for my alley cat." The man said softly.

Followed by what sounded like Nami dropping the rose and stepping on it.

Kurama flinched at the sound of Nami getting slapped.

"I don't want you to come near me again." Nami snapped.

The man started to laugh as he kicked her in to the wall.

Kurama started to walk down the ally as Yusuke followed.

Rin smiled as he walked over to Nami who was watching the two boys come down the alley.

Rin straightened the caller of her blouse and then turned and walked away.

"Nami are you okay." Kurama asked as she slid down the wall. Blood ran down her chin as tears filled her eyes.

Kurama sighed wiping the blood from her chin.

Nami pulled him in to her and resting her head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"Thank you…but trash has to end up with a trash can, right." Nami sighed.

"What does that mean. Your saying that Hiei's…" Kurama asked.

"No that's not what I mean I love the little guy more than any one I've ever meet. We quiet possibly had a chance of… tell him I loved him please." Nami smiled sadly before turning in to a black cat and racing away.

"What was that." Yusuke asked.

"I don't know it's a little strange for her to talk in past tense." Kurama said.

A thought hit Kurama as he started chasing after her. She led him to a dead end.

They walked in silence as the looked for Nami.

"So what did you chase after her like that for?" Yusuke said trying to break the silence.

"Did you see the look in her eyes? She…" Kurama said softly.

Nami watched them walk by from the safety of a rooftop.

"I was lucky to know you; I'm sorry Hiei I never got so go on that date with you. Yusuke I never thanked you for making me laugh, and Kuwabara…well you're you." Nami sighed before looking over the side of the building and putting one foot over the side.

She sat down on the side of the building. Staring at the ground.

Is this what a bird sees? Nami thought as she started to cry. Hiei I don't want to but you'll hate me when you find out.

"Then don't do it." Hiei's voice rang from behind her.

"But…" Nami cried.

"No come here now! I don't want you to leave me like this." Hiei snapped.

Nami turned to get up but slipped and fell before Hiei could catch her.

Shit I wonder if I'll die. Nami asked herself as she fell.

"Just like a cat." Hiei smiled happily as he watched Nami land on her feet.

He raced down to her while she fell to her knees.

"Nami!" Hiei yelled to her as she walked away.

"Leave me alone." Nami yelled.

"No I wont." Hiei replied walking to her.

"Then you're no better than Rin." Nami glared back at Hiei making him stop.

There was a touch of sadness in her face.

She walked over to him kissed on the lips and then sighed.

"I'm sorry to put you through all this but why would you want some ones old trash anyway?" Nami said softly.

"Is that what you think of your self or what he forced you to think?" Hiei asked.

"This will only hurt for a second." She placed her hand over his Jagon eye.

"I love you but I'll leave if that's what you want." Hiei sighed as he backed away.

"No…Hiei…I'm sorry. Your not some thing I deserve." Nami cried as she watched him leave." Nami ran in the opposite direction crying to her self.

Kurama stopped Hiei at the end of the alley.

"Was that Nami?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't reply.

"Hiei…" Kurama started.

"What?" Hiei snapped.

"She knows her punishment…she doesn't want to hurt you so she's being cold. To get you to you hate her. Botan told me. Any ways Koenma needs us." Kurama said softly.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"To be frozen." Kurama sighed.

"But she hates being cold." Hiei said softly.

"She chose it." Kurama replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Nami it's snowing." Hiei smiled.

"Yes I see." Nami sighed.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Hiei asked.

"The snow is but it's cold I hate cold it's just so…cold." Nami whined.

"Nami….NAMI! class is over." Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh, um, sorry." Nami said waking up.

They walked out the school doors to see a blond haired boy waiting for Nami.

"Nami!" the boy yelled.

"Sam? What do you think your doing coming near me!" Nami growled.

"Have you heard?" Sam asked.

"Heard what?" Nami said softly.

"Your brother's in the hospital…he was attacked at that pansy flower store of his." Sam laughed.

"What! Wait," Nami said quickly before kicking the boy in the knee. "Don't ever call my brother's job some thing for pansies!" Nami roared.

Nami and Kurama followed Sam to a hospital. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

"So who is he?" Kurama asked.

"He's my ex boyfriend." Nami said under her breath.

"What happened?" Kurama ask softly.

"Yes Nami tell him what happened." Sam snapped.

"I walked in on him with another girl, so I broke up with him." Nami sighed.

"That's leaving some of it out Nami." Sam laughed.

"I kicked the bitches ass so bad that she was in the hospital for a month and then I turned on Sam hit him 9 times with a lamp till he was on the floor then I kicked him till he was unconscious. That's the reason I got sent to juvi and then lost my house and then had to move to the house next to yours." Nami replied.

"By the way I'd already broke up with her first." Sam sighed.

"No you had ignored me and avoided me so I had to go to your house, but braking up with me you never did." Nami roared.

Sam looked away as the doctor lead Nami back leaving Kurama alone with Sam.

"Don't trust her, She'll disseve you. Any way you don't seem like the type she goes for." Sam sighed.

Nami came out crying. Kurama stood and followed her as she ran out of the hospital.

"Nami?" Kurama asked.

"He's going to die…and it's my fault. It's all my fault." Nami cried.

"It's not your fault; what happened?" Kurama asked.

"It's my fault." Nami repeated over and over again.

She finally stopped saying it half way home but still wouldn't answer Kurama's questions.

The door was open when they came home. The house had been trashed.

There was a man sitting in the living room waiting.

"Nami, dear, I'm sorry for scratching your beautiful face." The man smiled.

"You…you've killed my brother." Nami said evilly.

"You're her current boyfriend?" The man asked.

His blue eyes seemed to stair through Kurama as if her were glass.

Nami stepped in front of Kurama pushing him behind her.

"Rin how dare you show your face around here after what you did to my brother." Nami growled.

"Awe, but I did it with your best interests in mind." Rin smiled nicely.

"No you were being a selfish little twerp." Nami hissed.

Tears started to flow down Nami's face.

"You've always been beautiful when you cried." Rin smiled.

"Why…why did you do it?" Nami asked.

"I want you to take me back. We could be so happy. Your brother didn't understand." Rin sighed.

At that time Hiei walked in.

"Nami I forgot some of my…" Hiei started seeing the scene.

"Hiei…" Nami sighed.

"Who is he?" Hiei growled.

"Who? Him nobody…what did you come for?" Nami asked nicely.

"Wait your going out with two guys?" Rin asked.

"No I'm going out with…wait why am I explaining me self to you?" Nami stopped herself.

"I love you…why not dump him for me." Rin smiled getting close to Nami.

"I don't think so, I don't like you any more." Nami growled.

"Awe, but I thought you said you missed me the other night." Rin stated, outlining Nami's jaw with his hand.

"That was before I remembered…no I was forced back to see who you really are." Nami snapped.

"And what would that be?" Rin asked.

"You're an abusive pain in the ass who doesn't deserve someone like me." Nami said quickly.

"Why you…" Rin yelled before smacking Nami.

"You don't touch Nami again!" Hiei growled.

"Stay out of it." Nami said quickly looking down at Hiei.

"Why he's beating you up and…" Hiei said as he was, interrupted by Nami.

"No he hit me he is not beating me up currently. Him beating me up resembles this." She grabbed the brown haired Rin and through him in to the wall and kicked him a couple time. "See now that's a small part of it so him hitting me is nothing."

"NAMI!!!!" Rin yelled furious.

"Uh oh." Nami panicked as she hid behind Kurama.

"Get out." Hiei said quickly.

"You don't have the right to tell me to leave!" Rin yelled.

"Get out, NOW!" Hiei growled as he drew his sword.

"Hiei calm down." Kurama said softly.

"Rin please leave." Nami said walking out from behind Kurama and over to Rin.

"Why?" Rin whined.

"Because I don't like you around me please just leave don't come back. Please don't come near me or any of my friends." Nami replied.

"Fine." Rin said coldly as he pulled her in close to him. "Any time you want to have me back you know where to find me."

Rin left and Nami started to cry.

"I can't believe he actually killed Shadow." Nami growled to herself before punching a hole in the wall.

"Nami!" Hiei said quickly. "He did what?"

"Shadow died today at the hospital last thing he told me was he was watching over me. He shouldn't have to I'm so pathetic cant even defend myself from a human let alone a demon!" Nami cried.

"That's not true, Nami." Hiei said.

"I have to go to work." Nami sighed softly.

"I'll walk you." Hiei said.

"NO Kurama will you escort me, please I mean, I need some one I trust to watch the house when I'm gone. Sorry Kurama I just don't trust you enough." Nami replied.

"Fine." Hiei said softly.

Nami and Kurama both left the house.

"You're going to have to tell him one of these days."

"I know not now though." Nami smiled sadly.

"Okay but if you don't tell him I will." Kurama said.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way there.

"Are you planning on staying?" Nami asked as she walked down the ally.

"Sure." Kurama said softly.

"Okay then you're my temporary bodyguard." Nami smiled.

Nami knocked on the door twice and then a man answered.

"Bruno, Bruno my old pal. Will you watch my bodyguard I don't want to leave him with those goons upstairs." Nami said nicely. "I'll pay you."

"How much we talking?" The big man asked.

"Half what I earn tonight." Nami sighed.

"Fine but not a word to the boss." Bruno replied.

"Thanks, Suichi be nice." Nami smiled.

----After a while----

Nami came back sorted out half of her money and handed it to Bruno who smiled.

"Thank you for watching him." Nami smiled walking out the door.

"Your welcome." Bruno laughed. "Any time he's a good guy."

"Yes he is." Nami replied before Bruno shut the door.

In the ally Kurama noticed Nami hadn't changed out of her outfit,

It was black, a mini skirt, and a dark red corset. Her hair was pulled back in a clip and her high heels clicked as she walked.

"Are you that embarrassed to walk with me?" Nami asked.

Kurama walked closer.

"I'm not embarrassed…why did you start that job, if I may ask." Kurama asked.

"Well, it has everything a girl like me could want, great pay, skimpy outfits, and physical harassment." Nami joked.

"I'm serious and I thought you couldn't wear the outfits outside of the club?" Kurama stated.

"Bruno tells you that? It's only if their the clubs…these are specially made for me I couldn't fit in to any of theirs. I don't remember why exactly I started…it was just a job I guess." Nami explained.

She took a shirt out of the duffle back she was carrying and put it on and started to laugh,

"What?" Kurama asked.

"If we were meant to dance forever god would have given our hearts wings to fly." Nami sighed.

"What does that mean?" Kurama replied.

"You know what it means." Nami sighed, "We dance for the humans and try to pretend that were something were not you know that as much as I do."

Kurama didn't reply.

"It's not supposed to be this way Kurama…we shouldn't have to hide." Nami sighed.

"Hopes are good things to have, but that's crazy to say." Kurama replied.

"Before I met you I knew some one like you. He died two years ago…along with another friend of mine." Nami said, "They were in love…he'd say love of mine one day you will find that you have died but I wont be far behind. I'll follow you into the dark."

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Well, there was a accident, a car crash Kitsumie…that was her name, she died on white day coming to see her mom in jail….don't ask…and Knives, that's the guy you remind me of. He died about two minutes after as he bled to death in the bedroom bathroom at his house they didn't find him for 3 hours." Nami said softer.

"He truly did follow her." Kurama sighed.

"They were two different people but they were so alike they'd been great together. Kitsumie was a cook and a she always was smiling. She'd never let you put her down she was like a mother to me. She never knew her parents so she and I got along like family. Knives was her wonderful follower would do any thing for her. He worked as the owner of what's now Shadow's flower shop. And he was addicted to music we all were. He had black hair and these deep iris colored eyes and a voice that echoed through your ears. We were the troublesome three my brother would laugh." Nami said with a said smile. "Knives would say if we were meant to dance forever god would have given our hearts wings to fly and Kitsumie would reply with yes well if that's true than why are you dead set on me… Kitsumie was human and knives was born a fox demon, you see."

"Ahh." Kurama said looking down at the small girl.

"I'm going to be frozen before white-day I'm not going to be here at all that day I'm frozen the day before. I need you to do me a favor. I have a secret that only you can help with. I need you to…" Nami started.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"She's leaving!" James cried.

"Yes well it's okay you can say good bye to her." Kurama sighed walking down the hall talking to the boy that's was making a river behind them.

"Nii-san!" Nami smiled seeing the sobbing James beside Kurama. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Your leaving and all you say is what's wrong!" James cried.

"Oh James I don't leave for two days." Nami sighed.

"But…" James started he was interrupted by Nami hugging him.

"Please don't cry your like a little kid it sweet, truly it is, but your just going to make it harder for me to go. I don't want the last time you see me to be in tears okay." Nami sighed.

"Okay" James smiled. She's hugging me she's really hugging me!

Nami let James go and walked away.

"I think you made his day." Kurama laughed.

"Yeah well I'm going to make his day the best day ever right before I go I'm going to give him a picture of me." Nami giggled.

A beeping noise started to go off.

"That's a…" Kurama asked nicely.

"Yes I know Koenma gave it to me." Nami smiled. "Talking about him he needs to see us."

"Ahh" Kurama replied.

-in what looked like a board room-

A teenage form of Koenma sat in front of the spirit detectives.

"Sorry they're having a little cleaning problem in the office today. SOMEONE decided to spill glue and teriyaki so now my floor is sticky and makes me hungry… so I moved myself here. Any ways, I need you to catch this demon and return the medallion he stole." Koenma said. "Nami you'll stay here with me."

"O-ka-y" Nami said softly.

Hiei looked at the shy girl hiding behind Kurama.

The spirit detectives left leaving Koenma and Nami alone.

"What's wrong?" Koenma asked looking at the girl staring blankly at him. She looked away quickly.

"Nuffin'" Nami replied. "You look like Koenma but your not…are you his big brother?"

"Oh it's cause of how I look? I for got you've never seen me like this before." Koenma asked.

"Koenma?" Nami asked as Koenma stood and walked over to her.

"Yes well do you like me better in this form?" Koenma asked softly.

"No it's creepy!" Nami said backing up.

Hurting Koenma's feelings she sat down and watched the floor.

"So what'd he do?" Nami sighed.

"Stole a medallion." Koenma said.

"No what is the bigger reason why it's him and not the other guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the picture there are two guys…" Nami sighed.

"What?" Koenma said looking at the picture.

"Sir we have cleaned your office." An ogre said running in to the room.

"Good just in time." Koenma said leaving to his office.

Nami fallowed him.

Koenma turned on the screen and watched as the spirit detectives walked into a dark room.

They got the medallion from the first guy and the was attacked by the second a tall man with sharp glistening teeth his short silver hair and his sharp eyes glared through them.

He reminded Kurama of the first time he saw shadow.

They got through then Hiei cut the man down after he charged at him with daggers.

They returned the medallion to Koenma.

"Where's Nami." Kurama asked softly.

"She's been like that since she saw that man." Koenma said quickly.

Kurama looked over at the black cat demon in the corner of the room.

"Are you okay?" Hiei asked walking over to the huddled up girl.

Two silver cat eyes stared up at him.

"Nami's out at the moment please leave a message after the beep." Nami spoke quickly. "Beep"

"Come on Nami stop please. Let's go home," Hiei said to her she stared blankly at him.

"Nami drew her knees in close to her body and was currently rolling her chin across her knees.

"Nami are you okay?" Kurama asked.

She stopped thinking for a second and nodded yes.

"Why wont you talk?" Kurama questioned expecting no reply.

Nami sighed shrugged and stood up.

Nami walked over to Hiei and hugged him.

Completely surprised Hiei who took two steps backwards looked away and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

This made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh which earned them each a kick in the knee.

"I'd like to go home now." Nami said softly.

"Okay" Hiei replied.

--Later--

"You don't know me! You don't even care!" Nami yelled.

"Yes I do! Nami why didn't you say anything?" Hiei asked.

"Because I knew you don't think highly of humans. I'm a puppet master that says it all anyway. I thought all demons knew what a puppet master was." Nami growled.

"I like humans…and I didn't know cause I didn't care. I love you." Hiei snapped.

"You love me? You love me and you sneak out of the house to go see her. Yeah I'm feeling the love!" Nami yelled.

"Who…no that's not what you think!" Hiei said quickly

"And what do I think?" Nami asked.

"You think I'm cheating on you and I'm not, though what your doing is just as bad." Hiei said quickly.

"Yes and what would that be? Mister cheater?"

"What do you mean what would that be? You're a stripper that's just as bad." Hiei replied.

"Who told you that?!" Nami said surprised.

"Yusuke told me!" Hiei growled.

"I'm a waitress at a strip bar yes! A stripper no!" Nami defended. "So who is she if not a second girl?"

"She my little sister okay!" Hiei said quickly.

"I don't believe you." Nami growled. "Come here"

"Why" Hiei asked.

"Fine I'll come to you then." Nami floated over to Hiei, like a feather on water.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked as Nami took off the headband over his Jagon eye.

"This will hurt me more than you." Nami said softly. "It's a open door so you may see some of my memories, too."

Nami said before chanting something.

Hiei started to feel light headed and he tried to move but found himself paralyzed.

Flashes of a blond haired girl and a black haired boy flashed like a slide show. The feeling of being bruised, a river of blood, and the black haired man's bloody corpse. The faint smell of roses, blood, and a rotting corpse, all Hiei felt like doing is crying but the tears wouldn't come.

"Are you okay?" Nami's voice rang through the mixed emotions.

And suddenly it was all over. He was back in the room with Nami and could now move.

"So you didn't lie to me…" Nami said surprised.

"Course I didn't lie to you!" Hiei snapped. "You don't trust me?!"

"Now my arm hurts…your memories are strong…quiet painful they are." Nami sighed.

"Who's the guy with the black hair? In your memories?" Hiei asked.

"Knives, he….I'm not surprised you saw him there." Nami sighed.

"Who is he."

"An old dead friend. He died from cutting and it was about this time of the year, too. A day till the anniversary of their death." Nami sighed.

"Hm." Hiei replied softly. "Their?"

"Yes his girlfriend died in a car crash minutes before." Nami said softly. "The worst part was I was the one that found Knives like that…the only other people who would have noticed was Shadow and Kitsumie his girlfriend. Shadow didn't know where he lived."

"That's sad." Hiei said softly.

"Yeah I guess. I'm still surprised Kurama didn't tell you." Nami laughed.

"Tell me what?" Hiei asked.

"I was a stripper. I mean have you ever seen my closet? That would say it too!" Nami laughed.

"HE KNEW?!" Hiei yelled furiously.

"Course he knew! That's why I wanted him to walk me to work a lot of times." Nami sighed.

"What else does he know that I don't!!?" Hiei yelled.

"Well he knew why me and Sam…one of me ex's broke up, he knows that I went to juvi and he knows this kid named James, the leader of my fan club, is in love with me. He also knows that I am getting frozen and when I'm getting frozen…I shouldn't have told you that." Nami said quickly.

"When is it?!" Hiei asked loudly.

"No I can't tell you….I WONT TELL YOU!" Nami replied.

"When is it?" Hiei growled slowly.

"I'm not telling you I don't want you to be upset." I don't want it to end like this! Nami thought.

"When…" Hiei asked softly.

"I'm going to go to Kurama's for the night…okay let you calm down and I'll tell you in the morning." Nami smiled softly. I love you but I can't let you know.

She tried to kiss him but he turned away.

"I love you." Nami sighed before she left.

"Hn" Hiei grunted.

She started to cry as she left her yard and walked across to Kurama's house.

She knocked on the door; there was no reply. She sat down and sobbed into her knees.

"Nami what's wrong?" Kurama's voice came from behind her.

"Me and Hiei had a fight. Can I stay here for the night?" Nami sniffed.

"Yes of course." Kurama replied softly.

Nami smiled softly, she stood and followed Kurama in to the house.

"Can you do me one last thing?" Nami asked.

"Yes what's" Kurama asked

"I'm the second owner of the strip bar. I cant take care of it if I'm gone…I know it's a lot to ask but will you take second leadership of it?" Nami wondered.

"Um…okay. What would I do?" Kurama asked.

"Well you don't have to do anything until Missy dies I've talked to her about it already you just have to act like the floor manager every Friday until that time. And Every Tuesday and Wednesday she will teach you different stuff if you cant make it, here your phone now…you get paid with the floor manager job half goes to the phone bills, Kay." Nami smiled. "wont your mom be mad you're having me over?"

"No she's out of town today till tomorrow after noon." Kurama said.

"Ahh."

"Where do I sleep? I'm tired." Nami asked.

"Well..." Kurama said leading her to a room. "Here"

"Okay thanks."

Minutes after Kurama had settled himself in his bed his bedroom door opened and then closed. Little pitter-patter sounds walked a crossed the floor. Reaching the end of the bed a little black cat jumped up and lay down by Kurama's feet.

""Nami?" Kurama asked as he sat up.

The cat meowed.

"Why are you sleeping in my room?" Kurama sighed.

Nami shifted into human form.

"Hiding." Nami whispered.

"From what is some one in your room?" Kurama started to stand as Nami pulled him back pinning him to the bed.

"No not anyone, human nor demon…Boogie…THE boogie." Nami whimpered.

"Wait the boogie monster's not really." Kurama said quickly.

"Hay, 1 not true, 2 your just cranky cause I woke you up, and 3 not suppose to be real like a guy who turns into a doggy." Nami said.

"Okay, okay, you can stay. Oh and it's a fox not a 'doggy'." Kurama sighed.

"Plus your room smells better." Nami giggled as she turned back into a black cat and settled by his feet.

Kurama laughed to himself and went to sleep.

--author's notes—

The next chapter may be short and it will be the end of white chocolate roses but when one big door closes another one is bound on flying open.

So yes there's a sequel and you'll love the twists that make it great…I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"…I need you to do this for me Kurama. I trust you. The roses are in the freezer in my room. Yes there's a freezer in my closet." Nami said.

"Okay." Kurama smiled.

"They letters are in a box there's one for you one for James's one for Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Nami laughed, "I'm asking for too much aren't I?"

"No but how will I know who the chocolate roses go to?" Kurama asked.

"Well it's just six…one for you and the other spirit detectives and one for Keiko and Botan. You're going to want to gather them together at my house because the chocolate won't last long out of the freezer." Nami smiled.

"Ahh okay."

"Kurama!" Yuske yelled snapping Kurama out of his daydream. "You called for us, so were here. What!"

"Nami wanted me to give all of you a gift, for white day. I suppose she just had to extra for you to as a good bye gift." Kurama replied.

"Where's Nami?" Hiei asked quickly.

"She was frozen this morning She didn't tell you. I know I told her it's to be early this morning." Botan said.

"WHAT! She said she'd say when she was… Kurama you knew and you didn't say?" Hiei yelled.

"She said she told you." Kurama said surprised.

"Grr" Hiei snarled in raged.

"Anyway here" Kurama passed you the roses and the notes and opened his letter.

"These are chocolate?" Botan asked.

"Yes, that's what I thought when I first saw her make them she tried to teach me but they where to hard to make their made from scratch." Keiko said.

"Really we all have white chocolate roses except Hiei." Kurama laughed.

"Hn" Hiei grunted softly as he started at the red dyed rose in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't reply. He stood and walked away to the kitchen where he placed the chocolate rose in the freezer and left the house.

"She said she'd miss my verbal attacks on Yuske…I don't verbally attack Yusuke." Keiko said quickly.

"She's not vary nice in these letters…she's miss my annoying behavior? Who would write that to some one as a goodbye?" Botan asked.

"She drew a picture of her sticking her tongs out at me!" Kuwabara said aggravated.

"She said I was a good friend." Yusuke said happily and the others glared at him.

"I'll be right back." Kurama said getting up.  
He walked out the door and went to look for Hiei. Finding him in a park in a tree staring at a lake a ways away.

"Your upset? Why?" Kurama asked.

"Don't you talk to me!" Hiei snapped.

"Aw, I see Hiei is upset with me for not telling him about the date of her freezing." Kurama said to thin air.

"That's not it! Just go away." Hiei said quickly.

"Then what is it…wait is it that your mad she left without saying good bye?" Kurama asked.

"So what if it is?" Hiei growled.

"She was afraid you hated her so she didn't bother you. It's not like she could have stayed you know." Kurama sighed leaning against the tree trunk.

"I know but…well I just…" Hiei started.

"I know…you just couldn't watch her go." Kurama sighed.

"Was she that upset with me? She thought I hated her?" Hiei asked softly.

"She used the word 'loathed'." Kurama sighed.

"Really…hm…I wonder if I'll ever see her again?" Hiei asked himself.

"Some one's bound to unfreeze her and then we'll be a group again…It's bound to happen eventually." Kurama sighed.

"I can't believe she's gone." Hiei said deeply.

"Nor can I" Kurama said softly and Hiei came down out of the tree.

"So what did your letter say?" Hiei asked.

"That I was like a big brother at the end a loyal friend even when I was being cold I still seemed to be a big brother figure. It said and I quote, now when I go to sleep for however long it'll be I'll remember you and how you were always there." Kurama said sadly. "I brought yours."

He read the note allowed to Hiei.

"My dearest Hiei, I'm sorry for not saying good bye but I didn't want to make you upset. I know you know by now that I'm being frozen, the ice for some reason reminds me of snow and how you love it so I picked it. I'm sorry that it ended like it did. I loved it when you laughed at me and when you'd yell was cute to but I'll always remember that as long as I'm gone and I'll see you later Kay. Lots of love and kisses, Nami." Kurama stopped and watched Hiei try to hold in his feeling of sadness.

By the time that they got back to the house every one was gone. Kurama said goodbye and left as his mother came home.

Hiei was alone…he took the chocolate out of the freezer and started at it for a minute a tag was attached.

"Chocolate the best cure for sadness. Don't be bitter when you're as sweet as chocolate." The tag read.

Nami! "Why'd you go?!"

--author's notes—

I told you it was short Sad wasn't it? Yeppers any way I have a little extra time and Just to make it you a little more anxious to read the sequel here's a little thing I made kind of like a …well it is a advertisement okay…

PEPERMENT KISSES

Nami's unfrozen and back with a blaze. She's now got minions and a bone to pick with Koenma and the spirit detectives (but most of all Koenma).

Hiei on the other had has settled his problems and now wants to find Nami and get their love back.

Will true love prevail or will raging scorn kill what little love that's left between Nami and Hiei?

See it makes you anxious…sounds like that Jerry Springer shit.


End file.
